


【了尊】线下会

by sivnora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 手上带着刺青的客人帮助穗村尊解决了不小的麻烦
Relationships: kougami ryoken/homura takeru
Kudos: 4





	【了尊】线下会

“soul burner，你是homo吗？”

即使如今大家利害关系一致，soul burner也在避免和revolver有过多的接触。但一起行动是在所难免的，在等待playmaker登录的短短几分钟，和revolver站在同一块区域都让soul burner感觉压抑。

这种不安的情绪很容易被察觉到，revolver数次看向他的方向，都被soul burner装作没看到逃避开了。这并不是穗村尊的性格，但面对revolver总会让他凭空产生一种无力感，或许是源于上一次决斗，亦或是revolver并没有逃避他的仇视让他无所适从。如今没有不灵梦在身边，要从理性的角度来看待此时两人的立场对于尊来说着实有些困难。他叹了口气，手指不自觉地敲击着决斗盘，等待着playmaker出现在他身边。

然后他就听到了revolver提出的这个无比失礼的问题。

“你在胡说什么？”soul burner瞪大了眼睛，戒备地向后退了一步，“唯独不想被你这么说。”

“没有playmaker在身边让你紧张成这副样子吗？”revolver看向他，即使有刘海的遮盖，soul burner也看到了他挑高的眉毛。

“这和playmaker有什么关系，我只是单纯不喜欢你在我身边。”

soul burner不屑地召唤出了D-board跳了上去，丝毫没有意识到此时自己的行为仿佛在逃避着什么。藤木游作登入的时候只看到一抹橙色的影子和data storm一起消失在建筑的拐角。

他看着似乎保持着抱臂的姿势有段时间的revolver，“你对soul burner做了什么？”

“可能说中了他的心事吧。”revolver说，“好了，你该把他叫回来了。”

整整半节课穗村尊都叼着自动铅笔枕在手臂上，脸上被衣服的纹理印出了明显的痕迹，午休的时候也没有消下去。藤木游作指了指他的脸，穗村尊才反应过来，随意地在脸上揉了两下，就和游作一起上了天台。

“上课时候我在都想，要不要去做个刺青。”

尊咬了一口三明治，伸出左手，虽然没有佩戴着决斗盘，但游作大概明白了他的想法，但是……

“为什么会想到刺青？”游作撕开了三明治的包装纸。

“感觉有点寂寞呢，没有不灵梦。正巧昨天在草薙哥那里帮忙，看到一位客人的手上有一个，突然想到是不是可以留下一个不灵梦存在的痕迹。”说着说着尊自己也笑了起来，“很幼稚吧，其实他已经留给我很多东西了，但是我害怕总有一天无形的事物都会消失不见。”

气氛有些沉重，游作叹了口气，这也是他思考过的问题，伊格尼斯虽然起源于他们，但现如今已经衍生成为独立的个体，无论是AI还是不灵梦，他都是将他们当做存在的生命看待的。可伊格尼斯没有实体，如果消失了，真的除了思念以外的东西，又要如何留下来呢？

“啊，抱歉抱歉，我不该在吃饭时候说这个。”尊看到沉默的游作也有些慌张，“我带了果汁。”

“不会消失的，即使会随着时间的流逝变淡，但已经产生的羁绊不会轻易就断掉的。”游作拍了拍尊的肩膀，“我也在迷茫，可这终究不是办法。如果可以找到AI的话……啊，真是很糟糕啊，目前的态势。”

尊点了点头，叼着三明治将手里的易拉罐打开递给游作，“会有办法的吧，你和草薙哥，这件事我可能暂时帮不上什么忙，所以Cafe Nagi暂时就交给我吧，咖啡机什么的，我已经可以很熟练地使用了，虽然之前出了些岔子，但是那位手上有刺青的客人告诉我该怎么操作来着，但是那天我有些紧张，脑子一片空白，回头应该请他喝杯咖啡才行。”

“咦？”游作突然想起了什么，“你说的那个人是不是……”

“喂喂，藤木，原来在你在这里。”岛的声音突然出现在二人身后，“老师在找你，要你马上去一趟办公室。”

“好。”游作快速把手上剩下一些的三明治吃完，叠好包装纸，对尊说；“我先下去了，放学后我会先在link vrains里找线索，如果有事会通知你和revolver的。”

“嗯。”尊点点头，“快去吧。”

现在是穗村尊in Cafe Nagi的时间。

度过了手忙脚乱的新手期，穗村尊已经可以熟练地完成点单的菜品。这个时间Cafe Nagi的生意一直很不错，临时店主也没有辜负草薙的期望努力提高营业额。

很快高峰期结束，坐在外面用餐的人也走了个七七八八，尊向外张望着，那位白色头发客人今天也没有出现，之前匆忙间搞乱了咖啡机的设定也是那位客人帮忙解决的，只是那天新手上路的穗村尊太过于紧张，甚至没来得及表达谢意那位客人就带着热狗走掉了。虽然以前的穗村尊也不擅长机械，但好歹有不灵梦在身边帮忙指导，在den city的生活也勉强过得去，甚至还在家里添置了常用的电器设备，现如今凡是都要靠自己摸索，尊叹了口气，拍了拍咖啡机，感叹着这些东西他果然玩不转。

“你的咖啡机又出问题了吗？”

尊抬起头，那天那位帮忙的客人站在窗口，连忙笑着解释，“不是不是，我只是觉得这玩意好难搞啊，那天还好有你的帮助，可惜那天还没来得及谢谢你你就走掉了，那么今天要吃点什么呢？我来请客好了。”

“为这么一点小事就蹭到一顿晚餐未免也太夸张了，那举手之劳而已，今天还是热狗和咖啡吧，黄芥末酱要少放一些。”客人右手比划了一个长度，“只要这么多。”

“我不擅长这些东西呢，那天还有很多客人在等，所以真的有点慌张了，如果不是你帮忙，我还真不知道要怎么办。”尊启动咖啡机之后就开始制作热狗，“这几天我一直在想如果你过来的话要请你喝咖啡，所以就让我尽一份心意吧。”

听到尊这样说，客人也没有继续推辞，直接在餐桌旁坐了下来。广场上的大屏幕播放着link vrains里的决斗，那人看上去好像并没有什么兴趣，而是看着穗村尊这一边。

这几天尊已经习惯被盯着了，熟练地将香肠翻面煎好，然后夹进面包里，按照要求挤上了番茄酱和黄芥末酱，折叠打包一气呵成，咖啡机也响起了完成的提示，尊将咖啡倒进纸杯，和热狗一起递了过去。

“那我就不客气了。”客人接过尊递过来的纸袋，“谢谢。”

“那么以后也请多关照。”尊笑着说。

对于在Link vrains如何躲藏，AI恐怕有着比任何人都要丰富的经验，顺着他留下的蛛丝马迹进行追踪，目前为止也没有什么太大的收获。结束搜寻后，Playmaker，soul burner和revolver在约定地点汇合后，三人都显露出不同程度的疲态。这样找下去无异于大海捞针，即使有汉诺骑士的人海战术，目前为止他们的收获还是为0.

交换线索后，这个晚上都在link vrains的playmaker先一步下线了。虽然可以理解游作的心情，尊还是决定在明天午休的时候劝一劝游作注意身体。他舒了口气，傍晚的时间都用在了cafe nagi的生意上，作业也是匆忙应付了一下就into了。想到下线还要去写作业，soul burner有些头痛，他看着还在联系手下的revolver决定直接下线了，可就在他准备登出的时候又出现了问题。

“警告，无法强行退出。警告，无法强行退出。”

流年不利啊!

Soul burner在控制器中一通乱点，再次登出时候还是显示错误。Revolver好像注意到这边的异状，刚想说什么，就被察觉到的soul burner恶狠狠地警告了。

“你不要过来。”soul burner强行摆出做不良少年时候凶恶的姿态，但因为登出出现问题产生的紧张感怎么看上去都是色厉内荏，“我要下线了。”

“你这样是不能下线的吧。”巨大的错误提示就出现在soul burner的面前，甚至还吸引了几个路人的目光，“既然你觉得不需要帮助，那我就先下线了。你也是学生吧，希望在你明天上学之前可以找到退出的方法，或者你可以联系一下playmaker？”

Revolver猜到soul burner大概率可能因为担心挚友身体的状况不会再一次让playmaker上线，虽然帮他解决只是举手之劳，但revolver突然萌生的恶趣味制止了他的好心。不得不说这样挺解压的，在经历一天忙碌的时光后看着soul burner手足无措却又佯装无事发生的模样着实有趣。

“你……”

看来这人还真是不擅长网络上的事情。Revolver也不想在这件事上继续浪费时间，但soul burner不甘心的模样看上去像一只既凶恶又无助的野猫，根本不给他靠近的余地。他只好再次转过身，表示自己的注意力并没有继续放在soul burner身上，这才让已经炸毛的soul burner放松了警惕，又回到控制器开始进行无意义的操作。

只是因为退出路径出错这种小问题，解决的话也非常简单。Revolver很快写好了退出的程序，转头看到身后已经把全部注意力集中在控制器上的soul burner，直接把写好的程序塞进了soul burner身后的数据口。

“喂！”soul burner警觉地跳了起来，虽然这份警觉来的有点晚，他捂着颈后的数据口，瞪大了双眼，“你给我弄了什么东西！居然趁我不注意的时候偷袭我！”

“只是退出用的程序而已，你是可靠的战斗力，我不想你把大部分时间浪费在怎么退出这种小到不能再小的事情上。”revolver带着嘲讽意味的笑容无比扎眼，“还有我希望你可以警觉一点，不然无论是谁都可以很轻易给你注入一些奇怪的东西吧？”

错误的信号果然不见了，soul burner发现revolver并没有骗他，虽然他自己也知道就算revolver骗他，他也没有任何处理的方法，只是把后背交给敌人这种事情……对于一个决斗者来说简直是耻辱！Soul burner张了张嘴，思考过后用于反驳的话语却都像是被堵在喉咙中了一般，半晌过后，捂着后颈的手放了下来，一个不情不愿的“谢谢”仿佛被从喉咙中挤出来，到了revolver那里只剩下一点轻轻的尾音。

“呵，看来在link vrains里你也会好好说谢谢呢。”revolver在下线前留下了这句意义不明的话。Soul burner气鼓鼓地跺了跺脚，也退出了link vrains，脑内还在构思着应该如何反驳revolver的话，也不管还堆在桌上的家庭作业，扔下决斗盘就趴到了床上。

从草薙那里得到了他今天就会回来的消息，穗村尊松了口气，这样无论是线上还是线下他们的工作都会轻松不少。看来这是穗村尊in cafe nagi的最后一天了，尊把堂食用的咖啡杯放进洗碗消毒柜，是这几天打工生涯里穗村尊最喜欢的设备，只需要把东西放进去，然后按照屏幕提示设定时间就可以自行解决，相比其他而言简单到不能再简单。他欣慰地看着洗碗机开始工作，然后又听到了那个熟悉的声音。

“我要两个热狗，一杯咖啡。”

穗村尊站了起来，果然是那位客人，这几天他间或有来点餐，偶尔也会和尊聊上两句。

“依然是少芥末，对吧？”因为是熟客的缘故，这人的口味穗村尊也有所了解了，“不过这可能是我最后一次帮你点餐了，店主今天就会回来了。”

“那还真是有些遗憾呢。店主回来后，你的负担也应该减轻不少吧？”

“啊，其实在这里打工是我主动要求的，因为之前在这里打工的好友最近比较忙，我能帮他的也就只有这么多了。”尊将香肠翻了个面，“其实他的手艺更好一些，我也只是学了个马马虎虎。”

今天游作说也会过来。在煎面包时候尊看了看已经快到约定的时间，大概接待完这位客人，草薙哥也差不多要回来了。煮好的咖啡泛着香气，尊将咖啡倒进纸杯，用袋子装好后放在一边，等待香肠和面包煎好。突然好想想到了什么一样，小心翼翼地问站在窗口的那位客人：“那个，有件事我想了解一下。”

“什么？”

从一开始穗村尊就觉得这位客人温和且好说话的样子，应该不会介意他这个有些涉及隐私的问题，但还是犹豫了好几天才发问，“刺青的话，会很痛吗？”

“在做的会痛，但是过一阵也就没什么感觉了。”客人抬起手给穗村尊展示，那是一个被切割开的三角形，“你也想试试吗？”

“有一点。”尊老实回答，“但还在犹豫……想留下一些不想忘记的事物呢。”

“有些东西不一定实际存在。即使是无形的事物，只要不会忘记的话，也要比这样的痕迹更加深刻吧。”

“前几天我本来已经打消念头了，但今天还是有些好奇所以想问问，你说的话和我朋友说得很像呢。”尊笑着说，“他……”

不远处游作拎着书包向这边走来。

“哦他过来了。”尊看着游作走来的方向，向那边挥了挥手。藤木游作却看上去非常惊讶的模样，但明显那并不是对着穗村尊，而是……

“Revolver。”游作盯着那位客人。

“Revolver？”穗村尊也盯着那位客人。

“playmaker……”被二人注视着的revolver依然波澜不惊。

“你是revolver？你这个混蛋……”营业微笑变成僵硬的扯嘴角，然后切换成愤怒的模式只用了几秒，穗村尊停下将香肠夹进面包的动作，“你为什么不告诉我你是revolver？”

白发的客人耸了耸肩，“因为你没问。”

————————————————

盘点这剩下材料的草薙翔一发现黄芥末酱消耗的格外多，他添了新的黄芥末酱，拍了拍穗村尊的肩膀，“这几天辛苦了，尊。”

“啊，没事没事。我在这几天也有不少收获呢。”

走神的尊回过神来，心里却还在想着，那份作为回礼的，挤满芥末酱的热狗，revolver应该会喜欢吧。


End file.
